


Always Remember This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Emotional, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, General, Grateful, Happy, High School, Hugging, Love, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, School, Smiles, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace tells her Danno & Uncle Steve something, that makes them very happy, What is it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace tells her Danno & Uncle Steve something, that makes them very happy, What is it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was start of the new year at the high school, Grace Williams was looking for to seeing all of her friends, that she had been friends with, since she was 8 years old, ever since she moved to the island, Some of those friends, they can be a little bit mean to their parents, & ohana, But not her, She is proud of her ohana, she tells them everyday.

 

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was making her the traditional breakfast, that she always gets when she starts a new school year, & she was excited, cause she gets to try out for the **_Cheerleader Squad_** of the high school,  & she has been practicing for months. "All set there, Monkey ?", The Blond Detective asks with a smile, She smiled back & said, "Ready as ever, Danno", & they sat down, & ate the wonderful breakfast, when they were done, They headed out, so they can get her dad's best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, on their way to start their day.

 

"All set there, Gracie ?", The Five-O Commander asks, She felt like a little kid again, when he calls her that, she nodded with a smile, "Ready, Uncle Steve", & then he & Danny switched places, & they were on their way to the high school, & they all got out, Steve & Danny just wanted to make sure that she got in safe, & sound. Grace was making her way inside, then she stopped, & turned around, as she went back towards them, & she hugs them both tightly, "Always remember this, I love you both so much", she whispered, & didn't care if her friends teased her about being a "Daddy/Uncle's" girl, she loves these two men in her life, more than ever before.

 

"We love you too, Gracie", The Two Men said in unison, & subtly wiping the tears away from their eyes, & choking back on the emotion, & they hugged the young girl, just as tightly. She hurried inside, after she composed herself, After watching her get into the building safely, They composed themselves, & The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "You have a hell of a kid there, Danno", & Danny said smiling with pride, "You bet your ass, I do", & they got back into the car, & drove off for the Five-O HQ, so they can get start on their workload for the day.

 

The End.


End file.
